Dark Secrets
by g3nesis1
Summary: [title may be changed] She just wanted to get away.. She didn't want to get hurt anymore. A young girl runs her way into Sano's life. What dark secrets does she have hidden inside? Will he ever find out?
1. Chapter 1

She ran through the forest as quickly as she could. Her heart was beating hard and rapid against the inside of her chest, which she held tightly as blood seeped from between her fingers. Sweat was racing down the side of her face as she turned back to see if they were still behind her. They weren't.. She had lost them. But she would still keep running. They would eventually find her, and she didn't want that. She wanted to get away, and stay away forever.

They would never hurt her again; she wouldn't let them. An empty sheath was banging against the back of her leg. "Dammit!" She yelled, panting. She held her chest tighter.. She could feel her strength just melting away. She needed to get somewhere to hide.. She could stay like this forever.

Pain was racing through her as she turned her head again, to see if they were behind her. She screamed out as she dropped to the ground, tripping over a rock in the path. She winced, but she managed to pull herself up.

"There she is! Get her!" She could hear them. They were back there. And they would never give up until they got her. Many times, giving herself up has went through her mind. But, then.. She thought of going back, and she wouldn't be able to bear it.. Never..

The trees swayed back and forth from the harsh wind that blew her hair behind her. She was getting weaker.. A blood trail was left behind, leading them to wherever she was. She dropped to the ground panting, her eyelids heavy. "I can't…" She panted, closing her eyes as she seen two blurry figures coming up to her. She could barely hear their voices as she drifted into unconsciousness.

"You can't get away now.." They said, picking her up and throwing her over their shoulders.

"Uncle Ken!" Suzume yelled with a smile on her face as she held Kenshin's hand walking through the village. "Can I have a piggy back ride?" She asked, her voice childish and filled with joy.

Kenshin looked down to her and smiled. "Sure!" He said, bending down to pick her up. Suddenly, his eyes went to the middle of town where a group of men gathered, pulling an injured woman behind them. His eyes narrowed. What were they doing?

"Uncle Ken! Uncle Ken!" Both Ayame and Suzume pulled at his shirt. "Uncle Ken!" Kenshin's attention was torn away from the woman and smiled down to Ayame. He bent down again and looked into their eyes. "I want you two, to go home.. Run as quickly as you can. Alright?"

Both the girls looked at each other confused than back up to him. "But, Uncle Ken!" They whined.

"Now, now.. Just do as I say, and I'll give you a piggy back ride later. The both of you. I promise." He smiled and waved to them as they grabbed each others hand and started walking back to the Kamiya Dojo.

Kenshin looked back up to the police and then to the woman. His eyes narrowed, seeing that she had an empty sheath on her belt. He stepped closer, to see what was happening.  
"This will be a public execution!" One of the officers said, ripping his rapier from his sheath. "This woman has committed murder! She will pay for her crimes!"

Her eyes widened. "No…" She whispered. Her hands were moving, but slowly. She looked around her, seeing many people watch her and the soldiers. She looked up to see the blade of the rapier being put to her neck. She grinned widely and in an instant, she was out of her binds. She threw herself up, and kicked the officer in the head. "I don't think so!" She yelled, ripping the rapier from his hands and landing like a cat on her feet.

Her eyes were glowing golden under the darkness of her hair. "Don't fuck with me!" She screamed, and then almost dropped to the ground, holding her wounds.

The police attacked. She looked up again and growled, throwing the blade of the rapier to the left, catching one of the men's arms. He screamed as he held his shoulder as the severed arm dropped to her feet. She chuckled insanely. "Dropped something." She turned and started running, more like limping away.

Kenshin stared at her intensely. What was wrong with her? What had she done? Who had she killed? It must have been someone of great importance.. Or it wouldn't have been a public execution. Unless, these soldiers were like the ones before. He didn't know what to believe. But, he would soon find out.

Sano leaned on wall of one of the buildings. He chuckled, seeing her run by. "You can't run forever!" He yelled, opening his eyes slowly and stepping from the darkness.

She shot her head around. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I think I do.. You just showed you true colors over there. Don't you think? You murdered someone.. You should pay the price." He looked straight into her golden eyes.

She growled. "Stay out of my way.. Or you'll end up just like him." She turned and started to run again, rushing through the crowd of people. She could hear her heartbeat in her head, echoing and echoing over and over again. She wouldn't let them win this time.. She would get away, and she wouldn't let anyone or anything stop her.

She came to a clearing back into the woods and slid to a stop. There was that man again. "I said don't get in my way!" She yelled to him.

Sano glared at her as the wind caught the red ribbon around his head, letting it fly into the breeze. He took his hand from his pocket and got into stance. "I can't let you get away."

"You don't understand!" She yelled to him, tears rushing down her cheeks. "You never will.. Get out of my way!" She threw the blade of the katana to the ground, holding herself up. Her eyes glowed brightly. "OUT OF MY WAY!" She screamed, charging for Sano.

His eyes widened. She was so fast, even for being injured. He barely dodged the blade.. It was like.. It was like Kenshin's technique. She dropped to the ground.

"I won't go back there! I won't let them hurt me anymore!" She yelled, attacking him once again. He surprised himself, throwing a punch that made contact her wound. She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground limp. She looked up into his eyes, tears making their way down her red cheeks. "Ki-kill me… Pl-please?" She closed her eyes and let her head fall to the left.

Sano looked to her. "What the-?" He looked to the men running up behind him.

"Good job, sir. You caught this felon!" The officer gave an evil grin and sheathed his sword. The other two picked her up and dragged her closer to them. He growled and raised his hand. "You, slut!" He yelled, slapping her across the face.

Sano just stood there.. He said nothing. This was all going so fast. Had he done the wrong thing? Helped the wrong person? He wiped that look off of his face and looked to the police officer. "Can you tell me what she did, again?" He slid his fist into his pocket.

"She was in the whore house not too far from here.. She killed one of our men." The guy chuckled. "Now, this whore will pay."

Sano closed his eyes. You could hear the cracking of his knuckles as they turned white. His head hung low. _Dammit,_ he thought. _That's what she meant. Something happened. She was only protecting herself!_

She slowly pushed herself up from the ground. Her body was throbbing. She could hear them but their voices were so distorted she could barely tell what they were talking about. Sano growled. "Wait!" He opened his eyes. "..She was only protecting herself. Let her go."

The officer's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? She's a killer! She deserves to die!"

Sano rushed up to him and punched him to the ground. He gathered her into his arms and started running back to the Dojo. She was so light in his arms, fragile even. He looked down to her as he ran. How could this woman have so much power? So much speed and anger behind her eyes? He cursed at himself mentally. He shouldn't of gotten involved. Now, he had only gotten her into deeper shit.. "Dammit." He said again, running faster and faster with her in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenshin wasn't all that too far behind.. He crept into the bushes, watching Sano and the woman. He cocked an eyebrow and jumped from the darkness, seeing the corrupted officers run after them both.

Sano turned around. "Kenshin!"

"Go to Ms. Megumi and get her help, Sano. I will be right behind you, that I will." His hand was on the hilt of the reverse blade and his eyes showed nothing but determination. "I suggest that you back away now. I really do not want to fight you, but I will if I have to." His voice was calm, but a little darker than usual.

Sano looked back to her in his arms and continued running, just as Kenshin had said.

"Get out of our way!" One of the officers yelled, charging for Kenshin.

Kenshin moved out of the way and in a flash, the man was on the ground unconscious. "I told you, leave now. I do not wish to fight you."

The other officers' eyes burned with surprise. They turned and started running back to the village. Kenshin let out a sigh of relief and walked passed the man, still, on the ground. He sheathed the blade and started running after Sano.

"No.." She groaned softly, moving in his arms a bit. Blood was dripping down her shoulder, leaving a path of crimson behind. Sano looked down to her. "Shut up and stay still!" He commanded, running into the gates of the dojo.

Yahiko's eyes were wide as he passed him with a bleeding woman in his hands. "Sano, what happened?" Kaoru rushed up behind him as he laid her down. Sano looked right into her eyes. "..Get Megumi!"

Yahiko rushed out just as Kenshin came in. His red hair was falling in his face as his eyes fixated on the woman. "I can at least try to help, until Megumi comes in.. that I can."

He stepped towards Sano and looked to Kaoru. "Ms. Kaoru, can you please get some clothe and hot water?"

"Y-yes, Kenshin." She rushed off to do so, leaving Kenshin and Sano with her.

Kenshin walked over to the both of them and placed a hand on her forehead. "..She has a high fever. Do you know what happened to her Sano?"

Sano shook his head. "No, I don't even know her name."

Kenshin frowned, looking at her wound. "..I think it's infected." He grabbed her shirt and ripped it open just a little bit more at the shoulder to see the full extent of **that** injury. It had to be a katana, a Japanese sword, of some kind. It had went all the way through, had been turned completely around and then ripped out. He could see that there were more injuries all over her, but this one.. This one was the worst of all and it was still bleeding.

Ms. Kaoru ran into the room with hot water and a few pieces of clothe. Kenshin immediately grabbed one and pressed it to her wound. She screamed out in pain just by the touch, but again fell into heavy unconsciousness.

Sano watched her every moment, watching her chest rise and fall. He wanted to make sure she'd be okay, especially since he knocked the shit out of her before even considering anything.

After a few blood-soaked rags, Megumi rushed into the dojo as well. "I'm here!" She said, pushing Kenshin out of the way. "Oh My," she said. "I need more water, and I need more rags. Anything.. If we don't fix her wound, she'll bleed to death."

Everyone rushed out, looking for more. Sano was afraid for this woman, afraid for his own conscience as well. He leaned against the wall, watching Megumi work on her. _I'm sorry,_ he thought. _I'm sorry!_

He closed his eyes and without even knowing it, fell to sleep. A few hours later, Megumi sighed heavily and leaned back. She let out a sigh of relief and pushed herself up, picking up the blood-soaked rags and throwing them away. She walked over to Sano and put a hand to his shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Wha-what?" He asked, blinking his eyes a few times.

Megumi smiled. "…I've done all I can. It's really up to her now. I am sure she will be fine, but make sure she stays down for a while. Alright?"

Sano looked over to the woman and then to Megumi. "Thank you, Megumi."

"Oh, it's quite alright. It's my job, after all." She winked and walked out, exhausted.

Sano pushed himself up and walked over to the sleeping woman. She looked beautiful, and yet peaceful.. But he knew she was as dangerous as a tigress on the hunt. He sat back in thought, remembering how fast she was. She was almost as fast as Kenshin, and that.. He's never seen that even daring being matched before. He sighed heavily. "She was just trying to protect herself.. Goddammit." He cursed at himself, clenching his fists. He didn't know what he was going to say when she woke up, if she even did wake up at all.


	3. Chapter 3

_His eyes grew wide as he approached her slowly. He licked his lips, looking at her naked body on the bed. He pinned her hands above her head and looked down into her eyes. Tears were racing down her cheeks. "You'll be mine, forever. You'll never be able to escape me, now.." He chuckled diabolically with a grin only Satan could have._

_His hands slid down her chest, wrapping themselves around her petite breasts. They went farther and farther, farther and farther down.. Until he reached his desired destination between her legs. She winced. "No…" She said, trying to get from his grasp. "No!" She screamed again._

_He smacked her across the face and chuckled, seeing a trickle of blood drip from her broken lip. "It's what a whore like you deserves!" He spat at her._

_She closed her eyes.. No, she didn't want to be hurt anymore. No. No! As his eyes traveled back down her body, she gathered all the strength she could muster and threw him off of her. She stood and kicked him in the groin, and as he doubled over, kicked him in the face.  
But, this only angered him. "You bitch!" He screamed, unsheathing the katana and racing towards her._

_Her eyes widened in surprise as the blade chewed through her flesh, pinning her against the wall. She screamed out, fighting for consciousness. He looked into her eyes. "YOU CAN NEVER GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE NOW…" He grabbed her hair and turned the katana. She screamed out once again from the agonizing pain. "You like that, don't you? Oh, yes.. You love it!" He yelled, ripping it out.  
She dropped to the floor, cradling her shoulder. She didn't want to die here; she didn't want to get hurt anymore. She closed her eyes and forced herself back up, forced herself to stand. "I am not.. your pet." She said, kicking him across the face, grabbing the katana from his hands and slashing at his chest._

_He fell to the ground in a puddle of blood. "I am no ones pet." She said._

Her eyes opened slowly. They were a bit blurry at first, but then they focused on the ceiling above her. She let out a slow breath and pushed herself to stand. She looked to her shoulder.. It was bandaged. She bit her lip, trying not to scream from the pain from the other injuries. She looked around to see a man leaning, sleeping against the wall.

She stepped closer, seeing it was the man from before. The one whom she had fought, the man whom she'd lost to. She snapped her head to the left, to the right. Did they take her back? It didn't seem familiar. Her katana was nowhere to be found. Her eyes narrowed. They had taken it.

"We're not going to hurt you." A voice came from the shadows. "We're here to help, that we are." Kenshin stepped from the darkness and looked to her.

She stepped back, as if ready to pounce any second. Her eyes were frantic, looking for an escape. Kenshin took another step closer. "..You don't need to be afraid."

She looked into his eyes. "W-who are you?" She asked.

"I am Kenshin. It's very nice to meet you, Ms…?"

She looked around, her heart was beating a mile a minute. She looked back to her shoulder. "M-Miho Sagaske."

Kenshin smiled. "Very nice to meet you, Ms. Miho."

She stepped away from him and winced as a wave of pain fiercely ran through her. She fell against the wall and was about to fall to the floor, but Kenshin was there. He looked up into her eyes and helped her up.

"You should rest now, that you should." He told her.

"N-no.. They'll just come after me again." She whispered, closing her eyes. "They won't stop.."

His eyes hardened. "You'll be fine here. We'll protect you. You must rest before that injury gets infected again. You wouldn't want that, would you?" He laid her back down on the bed and smiled, seeing her fall back to sleep.

He sighed heavily, walking away after pulling the covers back over her. There was something, someone she was running from that had obviously hurt her more than once. He sat on the porch of the dojo and looked out to the moon. Soon, he would find out and soon, even though he didn't want to admit it.. There was going to be problems.


	4. Chapter 4

Sano woke up slowly, blinking and rubbing his eyes. He looked over to Miho, who was still sleeping. He sighed and pushed himself up. He turned his head to see Kenshin on the porch of the dojo, his eyes focused on the bushes around them. "What is it, Kenshin?" He stepped out, hoping it wasn't what he thought.

Kenshin continued to look at the bushes, he had thought he heard something. He pushed himself up. "Stay here, and watch over Ms. Miho and Ms. Kaoru. I'll be right back," his hand was on the reverse blade. Sano knew that somebody was out there now.

Kenshin slowly and swiftly walked around the bushes. He looked up, seeing someone all they way down the street running for their lives it seemed. He sighed; they she was here now. He turned back, the problems had started earlier than he expected. Saito would most likely be coming for a visit soon.. That was such a pleasure-filled thought as Kenshin growled, walking back to the dojo.

He looked to Sano. "..We're expecting company," his eyes were cold and dangerous. Something no one wanted to mess with.

Sano just nodded as Kenshin walked passed him. This was definitely going to be interesting.

Miho opened her eyes slowly. She threw herself up, forgetting where she was for just a moment. After she realized it, she took a deep breath and pulled her shirt up. She swallowed hard, stepping from the dojo. She covered her eyes from the bright rays of the sun so they could adjust. She blinked, this place looked like a normal dojo.

She sighed, remember that man.. Kenshin, and the other one. She turned her head, seeing the both of them talking. She wrapped her arms around herself.. She needed to get away from this place. They would find her soon, and they would kill all these people just to get to her. Her life wasn't a very pretty one.

Sano looked over to her, his eyes narrowing. He walked closer towards her, but she, on instinct, stepped back. Her eyes were just as cold as Kenshin's, maybe even worse. "..I didn't know why you were running," he spoke up. "You shouldn't have been so bitchy." He added with a slight smile. "..I'm sorry." He said.

Miho looked down for a moment, then back up slowly. She threw a punch, and then another, catching Sano off guard and throwing him to the ground. "Apology accepted." She smirked and stepped back into the dojo, leaving with Sano on the ground.

Sano grimaced and pushed himself up. He looked to her. She was different and fast as hell. It made him wonder why the police were even searching for her, why was she in a brothel? He sighed, leaning against the wall.

Miho walked back inside. These people didn't deserve to be killed, they didn't deserve to have a burden such as herself. She would wait for nightfall, and then escape. She would run until she couldn't anymore. They would never find her, and they would never hurt her again. Never.

--Night--

She had made sure Kenshin and Sano was no where near her. They wouldn't see her sneak out, she hoped. She pulled her hair back. She wished she had her katana, dammit. It was her only real protection. She couldn't dodge bullets, or other katana's without it. She sighed. She would just have to find one later.

She peeked her head out from the dojo, making sure no one was out there. She let out a breath and stepped out into the showering moon light. She looked up to the moon; it was full. She closed her eyes for a moment, turning back to the dojo. "…Thank you for your kindness, Kenshin.. All of you," she raced off, not saying another word.

She ran through the woods behind the dojo with ease and grace. She was almost a blur she was running so fast. She stopped, turning her head.. She was panting. She swore she heard something or someone behind her. She growled and started running again. She needed to get some space between her and this person, if it was the cops.. She was in big trouble, if it was one of the people from the brothel, she was in big trouble. She'd be killed, or beaten if she ever went back there.

"COME BACK HERE!" The voice was hard and rough. She knew right then who it was. Laughter echoed through the forest. "You should have stayed there. At least with them you have a fighting chance, Miho. You will come back to me, it doesn't matter." The voice echoed. "Come back… or I will tell your Dark secrets, Miho.. Do you want that? Having everyone know, who you.. Really are? They'll kill you, Miho. Those people back there, if they find out.. They will kill you, don't you understand?"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed into the forest, turning around. "I WILL NEVER COME BACK TO YOU! NEVER!" Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it would come through her chest.

"They will find out, and they will kill you." The lingering laughter subsided, the voice disappeared. She leaned against one of the trees, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes were wide. He would tell them, he would tell them all. She didn't know what would be worse? She turned back, having them kill her? Or… going back?

Why didn't she die a long time ago, dammit. It would have been so much better. She wouldn't have suffered, no one would have because of her. Tears ran down her cheeks. "I don't.. want to go back.." She whispered, falling to her knees.

"…Then you don't have to, that you don't." Another voice came from the shadows. It was Kenshin, she already knew that.

"..You don't understand," she said. "No one will ever understand who I am… What I am, what I've done!"

Kenshin closed his eyes. "You don't know that."

Miho let her head drop. "..I've seen it." She paused. "You think you know, but you have no idea." She added.

Kenshin stepped forward, pulling her up from the ground. "I know more than you think."

She looked into his eyes, stepping back for a moment. His eyes; they seemed so familiar. Like that of a killer, like her own.

"I may not know you, but I know you are injured and you are running from something that you are drowning in, that you are." He looked up. "Don't think that you're the only one that has killed a man."

She let out a breath, slowly, staring into his eyes and then down to his sword on his belt. She understood now. She's heard of him; Himura the Manslayer turned into a soft, wandering swordsman. She had always thought he was a coward, but now that she's met him, she thought differently.

She looked away. "Manslayer," she whispered.

Kenshin walked over and grabbed her arm, turning around and leading her out of the forest. He didn't say anything, just kept walking.

Miho stared down at the ground. "…I am a whore, Kenshin." Tears ran down her cheeks. "..I am a whore who kills the people whom she is told to kill. You don't understand. If they find me, I will be forced to kill, forced to--.. I don't want to kill anymore, I don't want to--." She paused.

Kenshin turned back. "Then you don't have to."

"They'll be coming for me."

"..Then they will have to get through me."

She looked up. Why was he being such a gentleman? Why was he--? She didn't understand. "Thank you."

* * *

Sorry, if this chapter sucks.. More will be coming soon, hope you like it. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Miho closed her eyes slowly. They had finally gotten back to the dojo and Sano was outside waiting for them. Did they know she was going to try to leave already? Ugh, she thought. Sano looked into her eyes, which were still a bit teary and looked to Kenshin. He wanted to ask what happened, but didn't know if it would be the best to ask, or to even know.

He looked back out to the forest as they both passed him and sighed. He had to be on watch. Kenshin said there were people coming, so he listened. Kenshin had a hell of a lot more instinct than he ever could have.

Miho threw Kenshin's hand from hers and leaned against the wall, sliding down it slowly. "Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"…Because I want to." He answered, looking down on her. "…Just because you're in a bad situation, that does not mean that bad defines who you are." She closed her eyes. No matter what he said, she wouldn't think differently. She'd been a whore for years, doing exactly what her master had told her to do. Kill this person, that person.. Anyone that dared make him angry, or even look at him funny. She was his play toy, his waif, his way of getting out his frustrations. She sighed.

Kenshin looked outside towards the darkness and then to Sano. He knew some one was coming. He looked down to her. "Stay in here.."

He walked outside, his eyes narrowing. The bushed rustled and out stepped a huge man, about 7 feet tall, his eyes red and dangerous. "Give us the whore and no one gets hurt." He clenched his fists and spikes burst from all over his body. Kenshin looked to Sano, then back to Miho.

"…I'm sorry.. But, I don't think I can do that." Kenshin said.

"Then, so be it." He snapped his fingers.

"KENSHIN!" Kaoru screamed, being dragged from the darkness, the hand finally being let off from her lips.

The man laughed and pulled her to his side, pulling out his index finger and putting it to her throat. His nail was like a razor and he pressed it against her throat, blood slowly coming from the wound. Kaoru screamed again, trying to move. The man smiled maniacally. "Give.. Me.. The girl!" He yelled.

Kenshin's eyes grew hard and demonic. "You shall not hurt, Ms. Kaoru." He unsheathed the katana but, his arm was caught by someone else's.

"Kenshin.. No." Miho said, looking into his eyes. "He'd kill her before you got there.. Believe me." Miho stepped in front of Sano and Kenshin. Yahiko ran outside, blinked, and ran back inside.

"…Let her go, Daemon." She said, not even touching her blade.

"Ah, Miho.. So nice to see you again. If you come with me, peacefully.. She won't get hurt.." He pressed his nail farther into her neck, making her bleed a little bit more.

Miho looked into Kaoru's eyes, leading down to the blood trail from her neck. There was a long pause. "Fine.." She said.

Sano gasped, he reached for her but she turned around with eyes of fire. "It's the only way.. Don't argue with me!" She yelled. He stepped back looking into her eyes.

He was angry, both him and Kenshin were. She was right. This man, thing, Daemon, could kill Ms. Kaoru quickly before he even reached them. He wouldn't take that chance, but he didn't want her to go back to them.

Daemon smiled and pulled his finger from Kaoru's neck. She dropped to the ground, holding her neck, not moving more than that. Miho looked to her, and then to Daemon. "Come on then," he said.

She swallowed hard and blinked. She clenched her fists and stepped towards them. She walked beside Daemon and he smiled, laying a hand on her shoulder. He looked back to Kenshin. "…Goodbye." He grinned evilly and walked away, disappearing into the darkness of the forest behind the dojo.

Miho was scared.. Actually scared. Her eyes were wide and her heartbeat was beating so fast. Daemon looked down to her. "He thought he'd lost you forever, Miho.. Don't ever do that again.. Or next time, I will kill that wench." He laughed and smacked her across the face full force, throwing her into a tree.

She screamed in pain and pulled herself up. "He's missed you so badly.. You'll be seeing him when we get back." He laughed as the others tied her up.

"…I fucking hate you!" She screamed, looking into Daemon's eyes.

"Aw, so hurtful." He chuckled, throwing a fist towards her face. She fell limp and he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. They'd get back soon, and Master would love to see his sweetness again.


	6. Chapter 6

Miho awoke in a darkened room, the only light that shown was of that behind a door. She swallowed hard. She knew this room, she had been in it too many times to count. She looked down to her hands, they were still tied, and tied tightly. She pushed herself up, looking around to see if there was anything still there where she could cut the ropes from her wrists. She knew he was coming in soon.

She looked up, hearing footsteps. With each footstep, her heartbeat went faster and faster.. Faster and faster. She threw herself to the back of the room. She knew what was coming.

The door opened slowly, and her eyes grew wide. "Ah, sweetness… My Miho, my darling."

He stepped towards her and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her up. She screamed, tightening her eyes shut. He pressed his body against hers.. Tears ran down her cheeks. "Did you really think you could get away, Miho?" He asked, his left hand holding hers above her head and his other swimming down her body, over her breasts and between her legs. "Oh, how I've missed you, Miho.. We have.. A lot of catching up to do.. Don't we?"

She screamed as she was thrown to the ground and pounced upon. She couldn't breath, his body was so much heavier than hers. It was like 500 pounds on top of her chest. She tried to scream for help, it was only an habit, but he muffled her scream with his fingers. "SHUT UP!" He yelled, slapping her across the face. "I AM YOUR MASTER! I WILL DO WHAT I WISH!" He pinned her hands above her head, making bruises around her wrist.

She tried to squirm, she tried to get away.. She didn't want it to happen again. He ripped at her clothes, throwing bits and pieces of them everywhere. "STOP IT!" He yelled, throwing all of his power, towards her injured shoulder.

She whimpered and fell limp, tears rushing down her cheeks. Her chest was throbbing, her whole body was throbbing. She tried not to think that this was really happening as his fingers swam down her chest, scratching at her skin. She tried to think that it was real as he entered her and thrust up into her, making her scream.

She wanted him to stop, she wanted to die.. She tried to fight again, tried with all of her might. She opened her eyes to see an opportunity. She threw herself up and bit at his ear, biting a part of it completely off.

He screamed and threw himself up, holding the side of his head. "Bitch!" He screamed and kicked at her, over and over again until she wasn't moving. He bent down and made her open her eyes. "Mm.. stay with me sweetness. I'm not done yet."

He pulled on his pants, covering his ear. It was bleeding as all hell. Her partly naked body laid in the middle of the floor as he opened the door and a group of people surrounded her. "She's become disobedient again boys.. Break her. Show her who has the power, and make her understand.. That I am her master."

The men laughed and looked down to the crying woman. "Yes, master." They all said in sync. "We'll teach you a lesson alright, bitch.." They said, and all went black for Miho.

--

Kenshin rushed over to Kaoru and pulled her into his lap. "Ms. Kaoru, Ms. Kaoru. Are you alright?" He looked to the wound on her neck, it wasn't that deep but it looked painful. "Ms. Kaoru!"

Kaoru looked up as Kenshin wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I-I'm fine, Kenshin.." She said. The wound had already stopped bleeding somewhat.

Kenshin turned to Yahiko. "Go get Ms. Megumi." Yahiko nodded and rushed out to get her.

Kenshin sighed and pulled Ms. Kaoru up. She looked to the darkness. "What about Miho?"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "..We're going to go look for her, that we are."

Sano was angry.. Very angry. He nodded and clenched his fists. "..No, I'll go look for her. Kenshin, you should probably stay here with Kaoru. I'll be back with her."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?"

Sano looked down to them. "Stay here, Kenshin.."

Kenshin stood and nodded. He watched Sano run off into the darkness, following his instincts. He heard about the brothel, and he'd try his best to find her in time.


	7. Chapter 7

Sano had been running for a while. Sweat beaded his forehead as he stopped and looked to his left, to his right. Where the hell were they? They couldn't have gotten that far, could they? He had to find her, he had to. He took a few deep breaths and continued. 

"Master." Daemon walked into the backroom, his eyes focusing on his master as he put the clothe to his ear. "Another has followed us. What do you wish us to do"

"Take care of him.." He said coldly. "Do it as quickly as possible. Send out your men. I want you to stay here. If he gets passed them, he will come for the girl. Stay here, and if he comes." He turned. "Kill her, and him. Do you understand"

"Yes, Sire." He bowed and walked from the room, closing the door behind him quietly.

A few men walked up beside him, many of a different species. He nodded. "Go take care of him. NOW!" He yelled.

They all rushed off, leaving the door of the room Miho was in open. He could smell the blood, he could smell the tears, he could smell her fear.. Oh, it was just beautiful. He stepped into the room and pulled her up. She was barely conscious, and still fighting with all she had which wasn't much.

"When that fool gets here, you will both be dead." He growled and wrapped his fingers around her throat, holding her about a foot from the ground.

She tried to pull his hand away, but her body was throbbing so badly that she couldn't even move. Her eyes were slowly going back into her head until she finally fell limp completely.

He laughed and threw her against the wall, fading into the shadows just waiting, waiting for Sano to fall right into his trap.

Sano stopped, hearing trees rustling behind him and laughter echoing through the silence. 'Great,' he thought. 'This'll take longer than planned.' He turned just as someone punched him in the face.

He fell to the ground but immediately threw himself back up. He knew there was more than one. "Come out, you bastards!" He yelled. He dodged another fist and grabbed the demon's arm, throwing him to the ground in a blanket of dust. He looked up from the ground to see the rest of them surrounding him.

"Fuck." They all charged at almost the same time and Sano jumped, landing on one of their backs and wrapping his arm around their neck and tossing his body to the left. The demon fell limp and he pushed himself, going for another.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" One was trying to run, but Hell no! Sano wouldn't let him. He ran as fast as he could and tackled him, pinning him to the ground.

"Ah, lemme go! Lemme go! LEMME GO!" He screamed, trying to force Sano from him.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He yelled, looking into the bloody eyes of the demon. "Where.. Is she"

"I'll never tell you! Never!" Sano punched him across the face. "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you"

Sano sighed and grabbed him up by the collar. "Take me there, dammit." The demon looked into his eyes and nodded, afraid of what he'd might do if he didn't. He walked into the darkness, leading him towards a huge building. Only one light was lit in the whole house, and a shadow was thrown upon the window. Sano looked to the demon and let him go. "If I ever see you again, I'll rip your goddamn throat out. Got me."

The demon screamed and ran. Sano sighed and punched the door down, knowing that someone was probably waiting for him. It was never this easy. Never.

He walked through the house. The smell of blood was prominent, he could never escape it. He walked into the lit room and looked around.. His eyes widened seeing a bloody mess of a person by the window. It was Miho. He rushed over to her, laying her on her back. His heartbeat quickened. God, please be alive.. Please, be alive.

"Aah.. I knew you would have gotten through them." A voice came and red eyes came from the darkness. Sano growled as Daemon stepped out.

He looked down to Miho.

"You must fight to take her.. If you loose, you will both die."

"And if I win, I take her.. And you will promise to leave her alone."

Daemon smiled. "I cannot promise that. I am only doing what I am told.." He took a step towards them. "..Fight me, beat me, and I will allow you to leave with her tonight."

Sano clenched his fist. "..Fine." He went to stand when his hand was caught by something. He looked down to see Miho's hand on his.

"Please.. Ju-just.. Leave." It was just a whisper, Sano could barely hear it. "Ju-just leave.." Sano's hand clenched tighter as she fell limp. He knew that if he didn't beat this guy soon, that she'd be dead if even if did win or not.

"FIGHT ME!" Daemon screamed, attacking him.

Sano barely dodged his fist coming at him.. Those spikes would have done some serious damage. He might have dodged the punch, but he couldn't dodge the knee coming towards his back. He doubled over and was thrown against the wall with an amazing amount of power. "…Fight." Daemon yelled, salivating.

"Fine.." Sano growled, pushing himself up. 'This will end soon enough.' He rushed towards Daemon and started throwing his fists, over and over again. Daemon backed up into the wall, trying to dodge his punches but they were just coming too damn fast.. He could see the rage in those burning eyes, he could see the hate, and he could feel his bones break with each blow.

"AAAAAH!" Sano screamed and with one final punch, Daemon was out cold.

Sano fell to his knees, tired and exhausted. He hadn't used that in so long. He looked over to Miho who still wasn't moving. Daemon would just come back, he knew that. They always did. So he gathered Miho in his arms and rushed out of the house, back towards the dojo.

"Please.. Hold on, Miho." He whispered, holding her closely to him. She was so light, like air. Tears weld up in his eyes as he looked at her once again, before rushing off into the darkness and never looked back.

--

"You've failed me, Daemon." His voice came.

"I am.. Sorry.. Master," he said. "..Fo-forgive me…" Daemon reached up as blood squirted from his lips.

"Only God can forgive now.." He grabbed the sword and plunged it through his chest. "Let this be a lesson, if you want something done.. You must do it yourself."

--

Sano rushed. He could feel her just slipping away in his arms. He had to get there, he had to. He looked up to see the dojo in the distance and that just made him run faster. Soon, he was there.. He burst into the dojo and fell to the ground, panting and sweating like a pig.

Megumi looked up from Kaoru -- they all looked at him. Kenshin ran over and grabbed Miho from his arms, laying her in front of Megumi. His hands were shaking.. How the hell did they? His eyes were filled with fire and Megumi immediately got to work, with Kaoru's help. Kenshin kneeled beside Sano. "…Are more coming?" He asked.

"..Yes, I don't.. doubt.. It." He breathed.

Kenshin reached for the katana and stood straight, his eyes burning with a golden hatred. He hated that she had to go with them, and he hated even worse what had happened to her. They would pay.. He unsheathed the blade only a little bit.

"Kenshin.." A small voice was heard in the tense silence. He turned to see Miho's eyes opened. "Don't fight them. Please, the-they'll kill you.." Tears were running down her cheeks as she turned away.

"I am sorry, Ms. Miho.. I am sorry." His eyes shot up as an arrow came blasting through the dojo's door. "Fuck!" Sano yelled, ripping it from his arm. Kenshin looked to Megumi, Miho, and Ms. Kaoru. "Stay in here."

Kenshin and Sano left with every intention on making these people pay with every ounce of their souls. This was just the beginning.. Just.. The.. Beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

There was only three of them this time. Kenshin knew that if this group failed, the "Master" would be coming himself. He wondered what kind of man would do this.. What kind of man would inflict so much torture onto one person, a woman at that? His eyes grew hateful, and he slowly unsheathed the reverse blade.

"Our Master told us you two would most likely be here." The man who spoke grinned. His black eyes glittering in the moonlight as he reached behind him to pull out a huge scythe, which was already brown with dried blood. "We were told to kill all of you, including the girl.. Step out of the way, and I will ensure you a quick and painless death." The two thugs behind him drew two blades, about 5 feet long each.

Sano sighed. "Fuck you!" He yelled, clenching his fists tightly. "You won't be touching any of them! Your fight will end here!" He stepped forward, ready to charge.

"Sano!" Kenshin yelled without even looking at him. "Do not let your emotions crowd your judgment. They have dangerous blades, in which can reach us at 5 feet, maybe longer." His voice was calm. "..But we have the advantage.. They cannot move very quickly with the length of the blades."

The three of them laughed. "That's what you think… Manslayer."

Kenshin growled and got into stance. "Get ready, Sano. They will attack."

Just as Kenshin said that, the three of them charged forward. Kenshin was surprised to see how fast they were, but they were still too slowly. In an instant, two of them were already out cold by Kenshin's hand and Sano was beating the hell out of the other one. It had happened so quickly. Kenshin stood and looked to the shadows. "This was too easy.."

"KENSHIN!" He heard a scream coming from the dojo. He turned and raced towards it. 'Dammit,' he cursed at himself. 'Diversion.'

He raced in to see a man above Miho, Megumi a few feet away and Ms. Kaoru unconscious behind the man. His eyes widened as he saw the blade already racing for Ms. Miho. He knew he'd never reach her in time, but Sano was already on his way.

Miho growled and kicked the blade from his hands and it landed, blade down a few inches from Sano's foot. It made him stop in his tracks immediately. Miho threw herself up, still bleeding and still sore. "I won't let you kill these people!" She said. "If he wants me dead so goddamn much, than why doesn't he come to do it himself!" She screamed, charging towards the man and throwing him through the dojo wall.

He landed outside on his back, but he just laughed. "Because he knows that the Manslayer will interfere, and he just wants it between you.. And him. This was nothing but a test.." He laughed again as Miho drew closer.

"A test?" Her eyes grew wide as he opened his jacket to reveal three bombs. "…Shit." Kenshin raced over, grabbed her and dove just as the explosions blew. He covered her as well as he could, feeling the warmth of the blood splatter race over his body.

He was amazed with her power, even when she was hurt.. Her strength -- he had never seen anyone take so much and then just get right back up and fight once again. She reminded him of himself, in a way. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to see nothing but blood, not even the body of the man still around.

He pushed himself up and looked down to Miho. "..He's coming," she whispered. "Do as he wants, please.. Kenshin. Don't interfere, with… our fighting.. I don't.. want you hurt.. Please?" Her voice was soft, desperate and shaking.

"…Alright, Ms. Miho. Just rest now.. You will need it for the fight ahead." He picked her up and walked into the dojo, checking on Ms. Kaoru as well. She had a bump on the head, that's all.. And that he was thankful for.

Sano looked to Miho, to Kenshin.. "Do you think she'll be alright?" He asked, bandaging his arm.

"I don't know.." He answered, truthfully.. "But I do know that she is strong." He looked down to her with a sigh. She told him not to interfere -- now he knew what Sano and Saito was feeling when he told them not to with the fight at Kyoto. He watched Megumi fix her and Sano's arm up. "..Do you think she'll be able to fight?" He asked, already knowing the answer but wanted to see the point of view from a doctor.

"…No, but it's her choice, Sir Ken." She answered.

"That it is."

* * *

Sorry it's kind of short. XD. More will come. Thanks again for the reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Sano looked down to Miho with a sigh. He didn't know why he felt like this. He looked away. She'd die if she fought him now. He wanted to rip him apart, but Kenshin had told him to just… sit.. And wait. He closed his eyes and looked over to the rest of them. They were all sleeping.

He crawled over towards Miho and looked over her body. She was so beautiful, and she was… He turned away. "Dammit." He stood and walked out onto the porch of the dojo.

Miho opened her eyes, hoping that the rest of them were asleep. She stood slowly and quietly, grabbing the katana left behind from the assassin and stepped out onto the porch. Her eyes met Sano's as he turned around. "…I don't know if I'll be coming back."

"But--!"

"But if I don't," she stepped up and pressed her lips to his, softly, quickly and gently. "Thank you…" She said. She walked passed him and into the woods. She turned one last time to see him with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Did she just--? What the--? Oh my--! He turned to watch her. He wanted to follow her. He looked back to Kenshin and the rest of them. They could deal with him gone for a few hours… or.. Um, days, right? He turned back and watched her fade into darkness. He wouldn't just sit here and let her die! He would have to help her, he would have to be there. He jumped off of the porch and followed her. He was pretty far behind, but he could see her in the moonlight. He didn't to leave her alone like this; not when he knew she was going to die.

Miho knew he was following her, but she could do nothing to stop him. In the back of her mind, she was happy he was there. She didn't want to die alone and she knew even if she didn't die, she'd be badly injured and probably wouldn't be able to move. She looked up ahead, seeing a clearing. She could feel him, he was there.

She stepped forward, seeing his silhouette in the darkness. "Miho," his voice was smooth and sly. "I'm so glad to see you again." He smiled evilly. "But now, for your transgressions against me and my men, you shall die by my blade. You were one of the best WHORES I've ever had. Your dad," he smiled nostalgically. "He sold you to me. It was either that, or he'd die. You were expendable to him, and you're now expendable to me. A troublesome little bitch. My troublesome little bitch."

She gripped the blade tightly and her eyes shot warnings. "…I am no one's property, bastard. I'm not yours!" She screamed, turning the blade towards him.

He just smiled and unsheathed his own sword. It was still stained with blood of the innocent. He bowed respectfully before his eyes turned evil once again and charged at her, blade forward and out.

She smiled and dodged out of the way, jumping into the air behind him. She slashed at his back, cutting open the komono that covered him. She smiled and gripped the blade tighter. "You'll never own me again; and you'll never own anyone else. You will die tonight."

She turned towards him. She looked so different, she looked so evil and so beautifully deadly. Her eyes glowed like fire.

"There's the little whore I know." He said and charged at her once again.

She blocked the attack and pushed him back, slashing at his chest. Only a little bit of blood poured down his chest. He looked up and smiled. "You're quicker than I remember." He smiled and pulled out another blade, smaller but a bit more dangerous.

She cursed silently to herself. She knew he was more dangerous with two blades, especially the smaller one. He was quick -- and she didn't know if she could match that just yet.

"What's wrong? There seems to be… fear in your eyes." He rushed up and she dodged the katana but he slashed at her chest with the other.

She screamed out and fell backwards, holding her chest tightly. She could feel the blood seep through her fingers. She stood breathing heavily. "Bastard. I should have known you'd FUCKING cheat the cowardly way. You always do."

He smiled. "It's what I do best." He came at her faster and faster each time, and every time she'd have another little cut around her body.

"GODDAMNIT!" She screamed and charged, blade out. It chewed through his chest with a speed of the Devil.

His eyes widened. "I…You..!" He reached up and shoved the blade through her stomach.

She screamed but pushed the blade in farther and farther into his chest. "YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU'D DIE!" She screamed. She was bleeding, badly, but she didn't care. She twisted the blade slowly only to make him feel more pain. His eyes bled tears, his lips dripped with crimson. "I FUCKING HATE YOU!" She screamed. "YOU THOUGHT.. YOU COULD KILL ME! I AM NOT YOUR PROPERTY!" She screamed and pulled away, letting him drop to the floor.

She pulled the blade out of her stomach and leaned against one of the trees. She looked up, seeing silhouettes in the trees. "…Fuck," she said, closing her eyes. His men had surrounded her and now they would kill her.

"MIHO!" Sano screamed, punching the hell out of every bastard he saw. He didn't know if she was dead; he didn't know if she was hurt but he'd punch out every single one he saw. They weren't going to win, dammit! Not now, not ever!

He turned to see her leaning against the tree, blood gathering beneath her. "Miho." He dropped the man he was beating to a pulp and rushed over to her. "Miho!" He pulled her into his arms and looked down into her eyes. "Wake up."

She opened her eyes slowly a little drip of blood slipping from her mouth. "…You.. Followed me."

"Yeah," he smiled down to her, worryingly. "Please, stay with me. You'll be okay. You'll be okay!"

She shook her head. "No, I… won't be."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" He screamed, pulling her up. "You'll be fine! Please?"

He rushed back towards the dojo. "KENSHIN!" He screamed. "KENSHIN! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" He ran into the dojo with Megumi waiting. She had seen them both run off and expected to have the both of them hurt, but… obviously not.

He laid her down. She was cold, limp, but her eyes were still open. She looked over to Megumi and bit her lip not to scream in pain as he laid her to the floor.

Megumi looked to her wound. "…I don't know--"

"JUST DO IT!" Sano screamed. He was covered in her blood, from head to toe. He swallowed hard and stepped back watching Megumi work on her and watching her eyes close slowly. He was hoping to God that she'd be alright, that she would stay alive. He actually might have found someone; he wouldn't have to be so damn cold all the time; he didn't have to be…

Megumi looked up with a sigh, pulling a sheet over Miho's shoulders. "..It all depends on her. Her body is worn and torn, but it didn't injure any major organs. She was very lucky. It was a short blade. She was lucky it didn't go all the way through. She has to fight for herself now."

Kenshin nodded and looked over to Sano. He didn't know what quite to say. If Kaoru had gotten injured like that -- he didn't want to think about it. He sighed heavily. "She'll be fine, Sanoske." He turned away and walked over to Kaoru and Yahiko.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kaoru asked, worry in her eyes.

Kenshin sighed. "We don't know."

She looked over to Sano and sighed. "…Great."


End file.
